


Love's Madness

by elenamotionless



Category: Se7en (Kpop)
Genre: Jeonghan, Joshua - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, aliceinwonderland, kpop, kpopfanfic, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenamotionless/pseuds/elenamotionless
Summary: Onyx Park has just lost her sister to marriage, to a guy named Seungcheol. She goes for a walk,  just to get some fresh air and ends up falling down a rabbit hole. Literally.There she meets Wonwoo, a strange, slightly arrogant... person.*****"Sorry, no more space.""O-kay..." Onyx turned and started to leave the table full of strange... things behind."Hey!" Wonwoo the guy with the hat called after her,  "When I say no more space you're supposed to ask nicely to sit with us cool kids!"





	

I stood behind my sister with a bouquet of flowers trying to figure out what they were going to say next. The only parts I knew were when the people said "I do" and "You may now kiss the bride." Other than that I had no idea what was going on. It was pretty cheesy, boring and to be honest, very underwhelming. My mom and dad used to tell me all about their wedding and I thought it would be something magical but it wasn't what I expected. There were no fairies, horses or flower crowns. Maybe you had to be the person getting married to feel the magical sensation of a wedding. 

Mina smiled at Seungcheol who then kissed her and everybody clapped. I forced smiled and clapped as well. It was a sad moment because I was losing my best friend and arch enemy to some guy who I barely knew. We walked outside with them and took photos. People threw flower petals and some were leaving for the reception. I watched my sister and her husband take photos, smiling, laughing and kissing. Mom and dad were doting on them and I was leaning against the church wall watching everything. I wondered if that would ever happen to me, or if I even wanted that. 

Mom and dad waved me over to the car after what seemed like forever. I watched the best man, the other men and the bridesmaids climb into a car and drive to the reception while my sister and Seungcheol went into the limo and left. Before the wedding I asked my parents if I could go in the same car with the other bridesmaids and men but they said I was too young. So I was stuck riding with them, I guess that was okay since I wasn't the most social person in the world. I looked out of the window to the beautiful spring day. Everything looked like it was rushing by until we hit a stop light. 

Trees lined the side of the road and I saw a small white rabbit in a blue tailcoat and a top hat. What the flippity flop? I blinked slowly and when I looked again it was gone. Surely that was just my imagination. All this wedding magic was making me hallucinate. Or maybe it was the fact that I had to get up at three in friggin morning to help my sister get ready for a wedding that started at ten! I yawned and sunk back into my seat and closed my eyes until we got to the wedding reception place. It was a studio that we rented out yesterday. We sat at the front table, me beside my sister and my parents on opposite ends of the table. We ate and people talked while I sat in silence. 

Finally it was time for the speeches. Jeonghan, the best man with the fabulous hair, went first. He talked about how he knew Seungcheol and how he introduced him to my sister. So it was his fault my sister got married. What a douche. I waited anxiously for my turn to give a speech, Mina said I didn't have to do one but my parents forced me to. So I did, and I didn't want to be lame and read it from a paper so I memorized it. That made me even more nervous than I already was. I wasn't good at public speaking but I would do anything for my sister and for my parents when they were threatening to take away my video games. 

Jeonghan finished and I stood up. "Hello, I am the sister of the bride. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Onyx Park. I want to thank all of you for joining us at this magical occasion. But what made this truly magical was being able to spend it with my sister and the man she loves. I'm honored to be my sister's maid of honor because she is a wonderful woman, the girl who has always been better than me inside and out. She has always been the girl I looked up to and my inspiration. So Seungcheol, you are a very lucky man." Everyone clapped and some people were wiping tears from their eyes including my parents. Mina stood up and hugged me, she smelled of an expensive perfume that I bought her for her birthday. For the first time today I smiled and meant it. 

My sister and Seungcheol cut the cake and fed it to each other. I wondered why they couldn't eat it themselves. Why did they have to feed it to each other? Dad went up to the mic and announced that the "the happy couple" would have the first dance. Everyone crowded around to watched them dance like friggin professionals. My stomach turned because I knew that I would have to dance with Jeonghan. Even though we took lessons, I was terrible at dancing. I would probably trip or something and then people would most likely laugh. Well... Jeonghan would probably laugh. The guests would probably "awe" or pretend it didn't happen. 

The song ended and everyone clapped for like the gagillionth time today. Jeonghan and I walked to the middle of the dance floor and he grinned at me. He slipped his steady hands into mine and the song started. He pulled me along and I kept glancing at my feet to make sure I was doing it right. It was easy to follow along except for when he spun me. Once I lost balance and tripped but he caught me and dipped me to make it seem like it was supposed to happen. Jeonghan was an excellent dance partner. He was obviously very coordinated and had practiced. The song finally ended and he let go of me. Everyone clapped and another song started to play so everyone could dance. 

I looked around and everyone was dancing, Jeonghan was dancing with his date so I was all alone. My parents were talking to Seungcheol's parents. Mina and Seungcheol were only paying attention to each other, laughing, dancing and kissing. It was getting kind of hot inside so I decided to go outside. The cool air hit my face pleasantly, and blew my hair back a little. It was such a beautiful evening. I wondered how the whole day had passed by so quickly. It was getting pretty dark and I saw a little sparkle in the distance. I blinked slowly thinking it would go away but it didn't. Maybe this was just a side effect of the nearly sleepless night with my big sister. 

Just as I was crossing the street I saw a couple of headlights heading in my direction. I ran across so the street before the truck ran over me. The truck driver honked at me and I turned back to where I saw the sparkles. They seemed to be dancing behind a tree so being the dance master that I am, I went to join them. Once I got about two feet away from them, they moved back. They kept doing this every time I got close to them, it seemed to be a metaphor for my life. I got frustrated after four times of this so I started to run after the things. Maybe I should have been more careful running down a hill because I tripped over a tree root and tumbled down, hitting a few rocks and crushing leaves, sticks and probably tiny insects.  

I landed on my back with a clear view of the full moon. The craters seemed to have a shape that looked almost like a rabbit, like the one I saw earlier in the blue tail coat… I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it was just my sleep deprivation talking. I couldn’t have seen a rabbit in a coat and a hat, that would be crazy! Yes, it was crazy, nothing like that -or the sparkles for that matter- would ever happen in real life. Opening my eyes again, I looked back at the full moon and smiled, Mina was sure to be happy and smiling right now. It happiest night of Mina’s life, I was sure, I saw the way they looked at each other, they were completely and helplessly in love. Maybe someday I would find somebody who made me smile just by hearing their name or made me sad when they weren’t around. It seemed like so much happiness but also so much sadness and that was not a risk I was not willing to take.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter of this fanfic, I am writing it for my best friend and with her if she would like to contribute. Don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism because I know I'm not the best writer and I'd love to improve. Thank you!


End file.
